Nowadays, theme parks offer guests many different forms of entertainment that provide guests with the opportunity to spend an entire day at the theme park without getting bored. Some types of entertainment at the theme parks include roller coaster rides, shows, food, drinks, and music. Guests are able to travel freely around the theme park and try to experience as much of this entertainment as possible. However, since the entertainment at the theme parks is aimed at a general group of guests, some of the guests might not feel a real connection with the entertainment. For example, programs being displayed on televisions throughout the theme park might be designed as general programs for all guests to enjoy. However, certain guests might not be interested in what is being displayed and might ignore certain programs. As another example, the speakers around the theme parks might be designed to play songs that a certain group of guests might enjoy. However, some guests might not enjoy what is playing on the speakers and may want a way to change the music to fit their own preferences.
Another form of entertainment that the theme parks offer is taking pictures of guests, either with special characters or while riding a roller coaster. After these pictures are taken, guests are then able to view and purchase the pictures they like. However, this form of entertainment has created problems for both the theme parks and the guests. For example, a theme park must place photographers in special locations throughout the theme park, such as by the characters or roller coasters. As such, photographers may not be present in all locations where a guest might want to have his or her picture taken. As another example, on roller coaster rides, it can sometimes be difficult for a guest to find his or her own picture as all of the pictures taken of the roller coaster ride are randomly displayed on a display screen outside the roller coaster.